Better If You Share
by punchdrunkMarvel
Summary: Kyouya is sick and Dino comes over to check on him. Then Kyouya takes a lesson in sharing. Slight D18.


**an: hackneyed sick! thing, basically no plot, fluffy fluff, blah blah blah. a little romance, but pretty much just bromance. meant to be humorous, rather than lol hilarious. enjoy. ;]**

Kyouya woke himself up with a sneeze. He'd been sick with this damned cold since Thursday and missed school on Friday (which was nigh unthinkable), but at least it was the weekend. His time for complete and utter privacy, nevertheless ruined by a runny nose and chills that could make a penguin shiver, but _his _time all the same. He pulled himself out of bed and threw on a long gray cable sweater with an open front, something he reserved to the privacy of home. Usually he wouldn't stand for such an unseemly appearance - baggy pajamas and a droopy multi colored tank top, sleepless eyes, bright red nose, chapped lips, and hair in wild tangles - but today he just didn't care.

He stepped into his slippers and almost staggered into the kitchen, where he started making breakfast. Just soup - he really didn't think he could stomach much else. It needed a while to heat up, so he made some tea with extra honey and sank down on his sofa to watch TV. There wasn't much else he could do - reading gave him a headache, cleaning made his legs ache, and the bright light of the sun shining outdoors made his vision go black. He curled up in a blanket while the relaxing drone of the voices on the TV sung him into a daze. Being sick was terrible.

He had slurped all the tea from the cup, leaving the dregs untouched by the time he decided to get up and check on the soup. It was a hassle to leave the couch where he'd been cozily nested, but he was hungry. He slid off and dragged his feet across the hallway, interrupted by the sudden knock at the door. He stopped, stared at it, only several feet or so ahead of him. For some reason, he didn't open it. Actually, the reason was that he just wanted to be left alone, but the knocking persisted.

_The faster I get it over with, the faster I can be alone again. _That was the logic, and as perfectly sensible it was, the perfectly nonsensical thing standing in his doorway was out of his power. His tutor Dino was standing there, grinning like a ridiculous child with a birthday present. A rush of words spewed from his mouth faster than any human should ever speak. "Hi Kyouya, I heard you were sick and I decided I should come over and see if -"

Kyouya gave a great push, as much strength as he had exerted all week, and slid the door shut. Unfortunately, Dino already had his foot in it, quite literally. "Ow," he winced from outside. The skylark narrowed his eyes at his ridiculously expensive-looking sock. He was holding his shoes, having removed them ahead of time in anticipation to getting into Kyouya's home. How very pretentious.

"Move your foot, or I'll break it." He slid the door back slightly, preparing to smash him again.

"Now, Kyouya," began the older man reasonably, using the opportunity to awkwardly push his knee through the space, wedging his arm into the house next and grabbing at the doorframe. His face appeared in the doorway, still smiling. "Can we just talk about this like civilized human beings?"

"I don't know how your behavior can be considered civilized," he fumed, and Dino took that as a yes, squeezing in the rest of the way. He dropped his shoes by the door, and Kyouya scuttled back into the kitchen.

He wouldn't have left Dino alone anywhere in his house if he didn't hear the soup boiling, spilling over onto the burners and turning them bright orange. He quickly killed the flame, sighing deeply, which made him cough.

"Whoa, you sound bad," remarked the increasingly annoying and carefree voice from behind him. He turned his head slowly and glared at him. Dino smiled nervously as a response. "Is that soup?"

"Of course it is," snapped Kyouya, and Dino sidled up casually. The prefect shoved him out of the way. "No, you can't have any."

"Oh, come on!" the blond burst out, leaning close to the pot and peering into it. "It'll taste better if you share, you know."

Kyouya pretended not to notice his jovial wink. "I'm trying to get rid of you," he stated bluntly. "And besides, I really doubt that giving some rich bastard a free meal is going to enhance the taste."

Dino smirked, slipping 5000 yen into his sweater pocket flirtatiously. The amount was excessive, but Kyouya wasn't the type to turn down free money - in fact, he usually thought up underhanded ways to obtain it legally. His tutor was just doing the work for him. Kyouya abandoned the soup and went to sit down at the kotatsu, since serving a home invader was where he drew the line. Dino came stumbling over, balancing the two bowls like a juggling act.

"I love kotatsu!" he exclaimed with all the eagerness of a stupid foreigner, and he slid under, facing Kyouya and nearly spilling the soup. He stripped his cotton jersey sweater, since Kyouya had put the blanket back on it when he got sick. Dino didn't seem to mind, even though it was a warm almost-summer day outside the house. Thinking about the weather now, with the unwanted arrival of his tutor, made his home feel more like a prison than a sanctuary. He ate silently while Dino slurped in a strange kind of restraint, trying not to make a mess and failing utterly. "Make some rice or something?"

"No," Kyouya responded. He was starting to think that Dino had actually just come over to fill his stomach rather than actually care for him.

"I'll do it!" he offered cheerfully. Kyouya growled at him, making him sink back down. "Or not..."

"We don't need to alert the fire department of your visit, do we?"

"Kyouya! You never give me any credit. I'm a good cook."

"When your men are around," Kyouya pointed out. Dino cocked his head to the side innocently, somehow completely unaware of what he was referencing. He finished eating while Dino was already done, staring at his empty bowl in an unsatisfied manner. Kyouya stood up without warning, stretching his cramped legs, and then headed back to the sofa. Dino followed him, reminiscent of a lovestruck puppy, and plopped down with him. Kyouya scowled at the closeness. "I'm contagious."

"You're not getting rid of me," Dino snorted in response, flipping through the channels, making himself at home.

"Why?" Kyouya blurted. He was getting a bit frustrated at this point.

Dino turned to him seriously, honey eyes impassioned. "Because you're sick, and you need someone to take care of you."

"No I don't," he stated plainly, knitting his eyebrows. He would never understand why all these herbivores attached themselves to him, Dino particularly, and something about it bothered him. In fact, now he probably wouldn't be able to push it from his mind all day. Was it getting worse, or was it just in his imagination? The Chiavallone boss just shrugged in response and looked away as if nothing had happened. Why did he look so happy there? If Kyouya was sentenced to take care of him for the day, he wouldn't be all chipper, would he?

He shook the thoughts, chiding himself for being so herbivorous. A long period of silence (besides the TV) passed, and Kyouya began to drift off a little bit. He was between dreams and consciousness for a while when he felt something tugging on his blanket. He snapped fully awake to see Dino pulling the blanket around his legs to be under it with him. "Share," he told him playfully, smirking at his no doubt dumb-looking sleepy face.

"No," he said brusquely, pulling back. Dino rolled his eyes but couldn't help chuckling.

"You always say no. Remember what I told you earlier?" He gave up the battle, but Kyouya found that he was enjoying the struggle more than actually having the whole blanket.

"You really think that's true? That soup tasted just as good as it always does." He shrugged his theory off as herbivorous reasoning.

"I dunno, Kyouya, sharing my day with you is already making it better." He smiled with that incredibly cheesy line, and the prefect couldn't help his slight surprise. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"No. You annoy me." Kyouya turned away, facing the opposite direction. He didn't want to analyze whether that was the truth or not.

"Pfft! Your favorite word again." Dino was genuinely laughing.

Kyouya rolled his eyes but just ended up making his headache worse. He closed them and started to drift off once again, but woke up when he found himself leaning on his tutor's shoulder. "You tired?" Dino asked suddenly, his voice a little more garbled than it had been all day. Kyouya nodded his stuffy head, his eyes barely open. "How about a bath?"

Kyouya cracked his eyes just wide enough to glare at him. "Absolutely _not,_" he responded darkly, and Dino blushed slightly, his eyes off in some fantasy. That jarred Kyouya enough to make him grab Dino by the shoulder, shaking him out of whatever obscenities he was imagining. "_NO_." He laughed out loud in response to this.

"Fine. A nap. I'll housesit," he offered brightly, a gentle, knowing smile on his lips. It went perfectly with his warm eyes.

"Letting you housesit is like letting a chimp play with a hand grenade," he rejoined.

Dino chuckled, taking it as a joke. "Your nose is stuffy. And red. You look like a dumb reindeer."

"Shut up," Kyouya groaned, pushing Dino's hand away as he attempted to pinch the body part in question.

"Come on, get in bed. Just for a little while," he continued, still smiling. Kyouya was finding it inexplicably hard to say no to him.

"Fine. Twenty minutes, that's _all._"

"Deal."

Kyouya got up promptly and led Dino into his bedroom, peeling off his sweater and sitting down on the bed, kicking his slippers off. His tutor kindly tucked him in, staring down at him with an emotion that he didn't recognize. Most people who were actually brave enough to look Namimori's head prefect in the eye looked at him with disdain, or fear, even hatred in some cases. This was opposite those things, something like fondness. He'd seen it before, maybe a few times on his brother Fong or his friend Tetsuya. He hadn't really expected it from Dino. After just standing there, staring at him for a few moments, he said something.

"Move over." He looked unsure of himself.

"What?" Kyouya said, challenging him.

"Yeah, I wanna share your bed. Lemme in."

The don shifted slightly, and Kyouya knew he was pretty sure he was going to get shot down as always, and he was about to walk away. But the younger man was suddenly struck with a desire to surprise Dino as much as he surprised him. His tutor just shook his head dismissively and turned to go. "Nevermind. Geez, are you this possessive of everything?"

"Haneuma," Kyouya had to call to get his attention. Dino turned, eyes flashing dubiously. Kyouya scooted over slightly, and his tutor grinned. He dove into his bed in a second flat, tangling their limbs together against Kyouya's will. In less than a moment, his thoughts ranged from _what have I done? _to _fuck it, I'm tired. _"We won't speak of this," he told the don quietly.

Dino gave a short laugh in response, already beginning to fall asleep. "Just shut up..." he mumbled. He was more tired than he had let on. Kyouya gingerly rested his head on his shoulder and began to drift off himself, arm reaching across his broad, defined chest (purely for comfort). A fleeting thought occurred as a pleasant dream began.

_Maybe he's right. Sharing may have a bright side after all. _


End file.
